


White and Fluffy

by twin192



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin192/pseuds/twin192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca, approximately 18, was sent down to earth to protect a girl. Chloe, 17, is approached by a strange sarcastic brunette girl who claims to be a guardian angel and has to spent as much time as possible with her to protect her. Somewhere far away, an old evil wakes up and starts planning his revenge. Fantasy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you do me a favor?”

“Ugh, why? I'm content right where I am.”

“I know that Beca. But THEY won't be happy when they find out that you've been skipping your duties again. You are lucky nobody has died yet. You need to take your job a little more seriously.”

“You should have told that to my guardian angel. He failed his job spectacularly.”

“I know. He's apologized to you more times than I want to count these last few years. Can't you just let it go?”

“Let it go?! His mistake resulted in my death! I was 18 for fucks sake! I hadn't even started living my life!” 

“Beca, calm down. It was a mistake and we are all very sorry. But that doesn't mean other people need to suffer because you are angry and hurt. Do you want to be the reason someone else dies?”

“...no.”

“That's what I thought. I have a favor to ask of you. I already talked to THEM and they said it was okay. Did I ever tell you about my daughter?”

“Don't know. I usually don't listen when you talk.”

“Right. Well, I'm worried about her. Something strange has been going on and I have the weird feeling my daughter will be involved in that. I think she might be in danger and I don't trust anyone with her safety. I would go myself but I need to stay here. You know, the hassles of being a paperwork angel.”

“I'm still waiting for that favor you want to ask of me.”

“Talking to you is like pulling teeth, Beca. I reassigned you to her. She's the only one you'll have to protect so you should have a lot of free time. I just want her to be safe.”

“Dude, why me? I'm the worst guardian angel that this side of the world has seen in thousands of years.”

“You are not. You are special, and once you'll find your motivation, the sky will bow down to your powers.”

“Ugh, where the hell did you get that from? That sounds like way too much responsibility to me. You can have the job, I'll pass.”

“Beca! This is your destiny, you can't run away from it. But let's not talk about that right now. Please protect my daughter. I beg of you.”

“... You are lucky I like you. I don't want THEM to show up and force me to do my job so I'll accept. Where do I need to go to find her?”

The man with the huge beautiful white wings smiled like the sun, his vibrant red hair shining brightly against the fluffy white clouds. He grabbed the small brunette girl and hugged her tightly. “Thank you Rhebekka.”

Beca pulled away from him quickly. “Ugh, don't call me that. It sounds horrible. My name is Beca. If you want to be specific, it would be Rebecca. Not Rhebekka. That sounds like some lame greek name from thousands of years ago.”

The redheaded angel chuckled. “Your name is special. You'll find that out in time. Thanks for protecting my daughter. You'll find her in Atlanta.”

With a last questioning look in Michail's direction, Beca spread her beautiful white wings and jumped off her favorite cloud. You know, the one with the best WLAN reception. She had places to be.

 

Choe Beale had always loved the sky. Her father had taken her camping when she was little and had taught her all about the different stars and constellations. Aquarius, Delphinus, Pegasus, you name them, she knew all of them and used every opportunity she got to watch them. 

The vastness of the sky and the silent strength of the moon lit environment always calmed her down after stressful situations. 

Which is why it wasn’t surprising that Chloe Beale could be found sitting just outside her bedroom window on her childhood home’s roof today. She was fuming and took some deep breaths, trying to calm her wildly beating heart down. 

After she had come home from school today, she had gotten into a fight with her mom. Spring break was coming up and Chloe had planned to go on a short trip with her two best friends Aubrey and Stacie and a few other friends and her mom had agreed to let her go. She had been ecstatic the last few days, extremely excited about her first vacation without her mom. Chloe had already told all of her friends that she was allowed to go with them, which is another reason for her anger.

After she had eaten dinner with her mom, she had told Chloe that her grandma was celebrating her seventies birthday on the weekend Chloe had planned to go on vacation with her friends. Chloe loved her grandma, but she really wanted to enjoy a nice weekend with her friends but her mom insisted. ‘Your grandma does everything for you. The least you could do is attend her birthday party. You can go with your friends another time.’

Chloe had tried arguing with her mom, but she wouldn’t change her mind. After her mom had told her that she would stay home and that arguing would be pointless, Chloe had stormed off into her room, loudly slamming the door shut behind her. She had been pacing for a few moments when she decided to go and sit on the roof.

The stars were shining brightly that night, casting a soft glow at her surroundings. She looked at the sky and remembered the countless times her father had sat with her at this exact spot, pointing out the different constellations to her. 

“I miss you daddy.”

“He's watching over you. It's kind of his duty as head of all of us lazy guardian angels. I just don't know why he had to ask ME for help, I mean, do I look like a good guardian angel to you?”

Chloe had jumped up the moment she had heard the voice. The person who had interrupted her silent solitude was a cute brunette girl, with a flowing white and gold dress. She was wearing a scowl on her face and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Um, what?"

"They forced me to wear this ugly white dress, claimed it to be some kind of uniform, took my eyeliner and kicked me out of heaven. Do something nice, they said, go and help some people, maybe we'll let you continue skipping your guardian angel duties for a little while longer, they said. Honestly, who do they think they are? I'm really not happy with them but nothing can be done about it. So, are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need help with something? Let me help you, then I can go back to heaven and continue polishing my reputation of being the laziest angel around this part of the world."

"Um, I don't really need help. What the hell did you just say about being a guardian angel? Are you drunk? Or high? And what did you say about my dad?"

"What do you mean, you don't need help? Oh man, I hate wasting my time. That damn Michail, always worried over nothing. Okay then, nice meeting you Red. Take care of yourself."

Beca said, stood up and spread her beautiful white wings until the soft summer breeze got caught under them. With a last smirk in Chloe's direction, Beca jumped from the roofing tiles, leaving a wide eyed and open mouthed redhead standing on her childhood home's roof.

“Wait! What was that about my dad? Do you know him?!” But Beca had already vanished behind some clouds. 

Chloe remained standing on the roof a little while longer, trying to figure out what just happened. After about half an hour, she decided to just get back inside and go to bed.

The next morning, Chloe had convinced herself that she must have fallen asleep on the roof and had some weird dream about angels and her father. 

She was still angry at her mom for making her cancel her plans so she didn't say much to her before she headed out and waited for Aubrey to pick her up. A few minutes later a blue car stopped next to her and Chloe jumped into the back seat.

“Hey Bree, hey Stace.”

“Good morning Chloe.” Aubrey said and continued driving them to school. 

“Hey Chlo!” Stacie said excitedly and turned around to smile at Chloe. Noticing the bad mood her friend was in, she furrowed her brows. “What's wrong? Are you sick or something?”

Chloe shook her head and sighed. “No. I'm just angry at my mom. She told me I have to go to my grandma's birthday.”

“You love your grandma, what's the problem?” 

“It's on the weekend we wanted to go to Miami Beach.”

“What?!” Stacie exclaimed. “You have to come with us! We've been planning the trip for the last three months!”

Chloe dropped her head, a defeated expression on her face. “I know. Believe me, I tried to convince her to let me go but she thinks I should be grateful to my grandma and at least attend her birthday party. She said I could go on vacation with you guys another time.”

“But... she was fine with it a few days ago. Why did she change her mind suddenly?”

Chloe shrugged. “I don't know. I just know that she won't let me leave. You know my mom, she is great and let's me do a lot of things, but when she decides on something, she stays with it. There is no way I can convince her to let me go.”

“That sucks.” Stacie said as Aubrey parked her car and turned it off.

“Maybe that's a sign that we shouldn't go. I wasn't particularly fond of this idea in the first place.”

“No Bree, we're going. And Chloe, you're coming with us too.”

The redhead shook her head sadly. “No Stacie, I can't. She'll notice if I try to lie to her. And I don't particularly want to lie to her either. I've always been able to talk to her about anything. I don't want to risk our relationship for a vacation. We can go another time.”

“But Chloe! You've been excited about this for the last few weeks. It sucks that she changed her mind.”

“I know. But I can't do anything about it. We'll continue talking about this at lunch, okay? I really don't want to be late for my art class.”

Stacie didn't look happy but she knew that it wasn't Chloe's fault and hugged her tightly before she went to her chemistry class. Aubrey stayed a little longer.

“Are you okay Chloe? You seem a little out of it.” Aubrey asked her friend worriedly.

“I'm fine Bree. I just had a weird dream and I'm a little bit mad about the vacation.”

“A weird dream?”

The redhead nodded. “Yeah, I dreamed that I was sitting on the roof next to my window looking at the stars when suddenly a girl sat down next to me and started talking about white dresses, eyeliner and guardian angels. It was really strange.”

Aubrey rose an eyebrow. “Did you finish the bottle of tequila from last weekend without us?”

Chloe laughed. “No, but it was strange. Anyway, let's not think about my strange dreams and get to class. I don't want to be late.” With a quick hug and a short goodbye to her blond friend, Chloe hurried to her first class of the day. 

She arrived just on time and sat down in her seat. They had assigned seats and were an uneven number of students, so she normally had the whole table to herself. When she wanted to get her things out of her bag to place them on the – usually empty – side of her desk, she noticed that someone was already occupying the space. 

Thinking that it might be a new student, she smiled brightly and lifted her head, trying to introduce herself and make a good first impression. 

When her eyes finally fell on the person sitting next to her, she screamed. 

“Everything okay Chloe?” Her teacher, Ms Lawson asked her a few seconds later.

“Um...” Chloe was standing next to her desk, looking from her teacher to the brunette girl who was smirking at her. “Yeah. Everything is okay.” She said after the staring of the other students started bothering her. She sat back down in her seat and looked at her teacher.

Ms Lawson looked at Chloe and the new girl for a moment but since she didn't find anything wrong, she shrugged and went to the front of the room to start her class.

“No need to scream in my face, Red. I'd like to think that I'm not that horrible to look at.”

“Oh my god, what are you doing here?!” Chloe whispered harshly. 

Beca widened her eyes and looked at Chloe with an offended look on her face. “I kinda get the impression that you don't want me here. That's really rude, you know that?”

Feeling bad for a moment, the redhead's eyes softened. “I'm sorry. Um, have we met before?” Maybe it was all just a dream and this girl just looked extremely similar to the... person she met yesterday evening.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Of course we have. We were talking on your roof yesterday evening. But you said you didn't need any help so I got back to doing important things. Michail caught me though and sent me back down here. You can start getting used to me, it looks like I'll be staying for a while.”

“Um... what? I don't know you. And you are a little weird. I don't think I want anything to do with you, sorry. There are a lot of other people at this school who would like to hang out with you.” Chloe told the brunette and turned around to pay attention to her teacher.

Normally she wouldn't be this rude, but the brunette girl was starting to creep her out. 

Beca rolled her eyes. “Don't be like that. I'm Beca, by the way. And you?”

“Chloe.” she said shortly, without looking at the brunette.

“Nice to meet you.” Beca said and held her hand out for Chloe to shake.

The redhead tried to ignore her but her good upbringing didn't allow her to just ignore the outstretched hand. With a sigh, she shook the other girls hand and really looked at her for the first time that day.

“Woah, your eyes look like the night sky.”

Beca chuckled at that. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Chloe had started blushing immediately after the words had escaped her mouth. “Uh, sorry. That's not what I meant to say.”

“No problem.” Beca grinned. “So, what subject do we have?”

Chloe squinted her eyes a little. “Um, you are in this class too. Shouldn't you know what you are taking?”

The little brunette shrugged. “No. I just told them to give me all of your classes.”

Eyes widening, Chloe sat a little straighter in her chair. “What the hell? Are you stalking me?”

“Calm down. And no, I'm not. Well, technically yes, but I only have the best intentions. I'm your guardian angel and was sent here to protect you, bla bla bla.”

Chloe couldn't help but let a small incredulous laugh escape her. “Right. You are crazy.”

“I'm not. You saw my wings yesterday, right?”

“I didn't see anything. I was sleeping and had a weird dream, that's all.”

“Oh come on, you remember me. Otherwise you wouldn't be so suspicious of me. Do I need to show them to you again? Because I can do that, just a second.” Beca stood up and took her plaid shirt off. She was wearing a pair of black chucks, dark blue jeans and a purple tank top.

Before Beca could do more than stand up, Chloe had grabbed her hand and pulled her back down so she was sitting in her chair again. “What the hell? You can't just unpack your wings in front of the whole class! That's like the first rule in every Paranormal Young Adult book there is. The supernatural being isn't allowed to tell anyone what he or she is and the main character spends the first 200 pages trying to figure out what he or she is. Oh my god, you sat next to me and talked to me, don't tell me I'm the main character? Oh god, please don't let this happen.” she put her head in her hands and groaned. 

Beca was looking at her strangely. “What's up with you? Of course I wouldn't have shown my wings to everyone. They can't see or hear us, you know? Or do you think your teacher would have let us continue talking this loudly without saying something? They only see what I want them to see and that is us sitting at this table quietly and taking notes attentively.”

Chloe looked around and noticed that nobody was looking in their direction. Even the people sitting at the desk behind them were looking to their teacher without acknowledging that anything strange was going on. She waved at them but didn't get a reaction. “Huh. Cool.”

Beca grinned. “Right? Now, what did you say about books and main characters? I hope you're not referring to Twilight or some shit like that. I'm not some kind of emo angel with massive problems and a weird taste in cars. Michail sent me here to protect you and I intend to do that. When the job is done, I'll be out of your hair.”

“Um, pushing all the thoughts about books and main characters aside, aren't you supposed to protect me from afar? Like without me seeing you?”

Beca scoffed. “Do you have any idea how boring that is? I've done it before and it's extremely exhausting following someone around without being seen. You know the feeling when you think someone is watching you? Most people think nothing of it but that would be a guardian angel most of the time. I don't like that approach. I'd like to think I'm a little bit more modern than that. Give me your phone.”

Chloe was just staring at Beca, not really knowing what to say. Beca sighed and grabbed Chloe's phone out of her bag. She did something for a minute and then gave it back. “Here. I entered my number, please call me if you need help and I'm not around. Oh, and in case you get kidnapped or something like that, I installed a tracking app. It lets me find you when you're somewhere where you're not supposed to be.”

“Oh my god, you're completely crazy. And how the hell did you know my pin code?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I read your file of course. Now let's go, the class is over.”

“What?” Chloe asked and looked around hurriedly. The room was already half empty and Ms Lawson was packing her stuff into her bag.

Beca had already packed her stuff into her bag and was waiting for Chloe by the door. The redhead was confused and extremely overwhelmed by the things Beca had told her but put her things in her bag automatically and went over to stand next to Beca. “What are you waiting for?”

“You of course. I have no idea where your next class is. Lead the way.”

Chloe furrowed her brows. “Wait, you were serious about being in all of my classes?”

“Of course, why would I lie to you?”

Chloe just rolled her eyes and started walking. “That's what I'm trying to figure out.” She said under her breath, hoping that Beca wouldn't hear her. Well, hope wasn't on her side today it seemed.

“How's that going for you? Did you come up with a logical explanation?”

“Awesome, you heard me. Do you have heightened senses or some shit like that?”

Beca shrugged. “Yeah. Comes with the job.”

Chloe stopped walking. “Really? What else can you do?” She was still not happy and extremely confused but if – and that was a big IF – Beca was telling the truth, she was talking to a genuine angel. On earth. Who was talking to her. 

Beca laughed. “We'll have time for that later. I don't want to be the reason you're missing your classes. Michail will annoy me for the next decade if I let you skip.”

“Okay, stop. Who the hell is Michail? You've mentioned him at least four times now. Is he your boss or something?”

Beca shrugged. “Or something. Let's get you to your class.”

Before Chloe could ask more questions, Beca was already walking away. That's how the next few periods went. They talked a little more about Beca being... well not exactly human but Beca told her that school wasn't the ideal place to discuss things like that. 

When lunch hour came around, Beca followed Chloe to her usual table where Aubrey and Stacie were already sitting.

“Hey Chlo! Who's that? She's hot.” Stacie asked, not trying to hide the way she was looking at Beca. 

Chloe rolled her eyes while she sat down across from her friends. Beca sat down next to her, smirking and enjoying herself immensely. “Keep it in your pants. I doubt she's interested in you.”

Stacie rose an eyebrow. “Oh, why's that? You want to tell us something?”

Not wanting to waste this opportunity Beca decided to speak up. “She thinks she's the main character because I'm new and mysterious and she's the first person I talked to. She's already planning our immortal children and is preparing herself for the next big vampire war. She's probably waiting for me to kidnap her into the woods and show her my sparkling chest while trying to intimidate her into staying away from me.”

Chloe was blushing furiously and shooting daggers at Beca with her eyes. Stacie couldn't help but laugh out loud and even Aubrey was grinning.

“I like her. I'm Stacie, and you are?” Stacie asked and stretched her hand out for Beca to shake.

“Beca. I'm new and I talked Chloe into being friends with me. Nice to meet you.”

The two brunettes shook hands and smiled at each other. 

Chloe was still blushing. “We're not friends. I hardly know you. Stacie, don't befriend her, she's a horrible person.”

Beca and Stacie both rolled their eyes. Beca looked at Stacie and Aubrey. “She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. Now, you must be Aubrey then, right?” Beca asked the blonde girl who hadn't said anything since Beca had come to the table.

The blonde nodded. “Yes. Nice to meet you.” They shook hands and smiled at each other.

“So, Beca, where are you from?” Aubrey asked and started eating her sandwich.

“I was born in Maine. I traveled a little until I came here. I lost a year due to some troubles at home and now I'm here, trying to get my diploma.”

Stacie rose an eyebrow. “Oh? How old are you?”

Beca grinned. “18.”

“You're a year older than us. That's pretty cool. Are you living alone?”

Beca nodded and turned to look at Chloe who was silently nibbling on her apple. “Yeah. Come on Chloe, I know you want to ask.”

Chloe looked at Beca and glared at her. “Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you right now.”

“Oh come on, don't be like that. It was a joke.”

Chloe sighed. “Fine. What do I want to ask you?”

Beca smirked, leaned a little closer to Chloe and asked her in a breathy voice. “How long have you been 18, Beca?”

Stacie and Aubrey immediately broke out into laughter while Chloe's glare returned and she tried to slap Beca on the arm. Beca was busy trying to avoid the redhead's hands and keeping her laughter in.

“You're the worst.” Chloe said and turned away, trying to glare a hole into the cafeteria wall.

“I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. You were the one who started with the fantasy books.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yes, I'm sorry okay? Can we talk about something else now?”

Before someone could suggest a new topic, a tall guy dressed in a football jacket came over and sat down next to Chloe.

“Hey babe. I haven't seen you today, how are you?”

Chloe smiled at the guy. “I'm good. How are you?”

“Fine. Listen, do you want to hang out after school today? We can get a burger at the diner and then drive over to my place.”

Chloe was about to answer when a loud cough interrupted her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it had been Beca. “Oh, right where are my manners.” She said sarcastically and glared at Beca. “Tom, this is Beca. Beca, Tom, my boyfriend.”

“Ooooh, the boyfriend. Nice to meet you. We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future. I hope we'll get along.”

Tom looked at her confusedly. “Um, okay? Why is that?”

“Oh, Chloe is going to be a very good friend of mine. I'll be around her all of the time.”

Tom rose an eyebrow. “All of the time? Like every day?”

Beca nodded. “Yep.”

Chloe had enough. “Beca, can I talk to you for a second?”

Beca shrugged. “Sure.”

When Beca didn't make a move to get up, Chloe groaned and grabbed her arm. “Over there. Come on.” She pulled Beca over to a window and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Guarding you. Protecting you. Making sure you are fine. Like I am supposed to.”

“Can you maybe do that without embarrassing me and being around me 24/7?”

Beca sighed. “I already told you that stalking isn't my thing. How am I supposed to protect you when I'm not with you? I need to be with you as often as possible. I just wanted to inform your boyfriend that I'll be around a lot.”

“Why do you even need to protect me? I'm fine, do you know something that I don't?”

“I don't know. Michail asked me to protect you. That's why I am here.”

“Who is this guy Beca? What do you want from me?”

Beca sighed. “This will take too long to explain now. I'll talk to you after school? Or when you get back from your boyfriend? And by you I mean we?”

“Ugh. You are the worst. I'll tell Tom I'll meet him tomorrow or something. I want answers Beca. As soon as school is over we are going to talk.”

Beca nodded. “Okay. Let's go back to your friends, they are watching us.”

“They are so nosy. Well, I guess I would have done the same.”

Stacie and Aubrey watched them curiously as they came back and sat back down in their seats. “Everything okay between you two?” Stacie asked.

Chloe nodded and turned to look at her boyfriend. “Yeah. Tom, I've got plans for today, why don't we meet up tomorrow after school?”

Tom's eyes darkened. “I've got practice tomorrow. You know that.”

“Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry, I forgot. Um, what about the day after that?”

“You've got Bellas practice then. Chloe, what is wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself.”

“Today is just a strange day. I'll be fine tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

Chloe nodded. “Yes.”

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking to each other and after that Beca and Chloe went to their last classes of the day.

Chloe had told Aubrey and Stacie that she didn't need a ride home because she had plans. They had asked if she had plans with Beca, but Chloe didn't answer them. She just told them that they would meet up tomorrow. 

When classes were finally over, Chloe and Beca went to the parking lot.

“Do you even own a car?”

“Of course. How do you think I move around?”

Chloe shrugged. “Well...” she made some chicken movements with her arms.

“Oh my god, Chloe! I'm not a chicken! And flying is just as exhausting as running, why would I do it if I have a perfectly functional car that can take me anywhere I want to go?”

“Hm. True. So where is it?”

“Right here.” Beca stopped next to a silver Volvo.

Chloe's eyes widened. “You're kidding! This is not your car!”

Beca couldn't contain her laughter anymore. “No, sorry, it's not. You should have seen your face though. Priceless.”

“I hate you.” Chloe mumbled and glared at Beca.

Beca took the other girl's arm and pulled her in the direction of a black truck and opened the passenger door for Chloe. “This is mine. Get in.”

“Why do you need such a big car? You can't be tall enough to get in the driver's seat without a ladder or something.”

“Bite me.” 

“Where are you taking me exactly?” Chloe asked suspiciously before she climbed into the car.

Beca rolled her eyes. “I'm not going to kidnap you. I'm trying to prevent that from happening.”

“Okay, okay. Let's go.” Chloe said and closed the door after her. Beca walked around the car and climbed into the truck. She started the engine and grinned at Chloe. “Ready?”

“No. But I want to know what you have to tell me. So let's go.”

Beca smiled and started to drive out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca drove them to a nice two story house just a few streets away from Chloe’s home. She stopped the engine and got out of the car. She helped Chloe out of the truck and the two of them walked the few steps up the porch until they stood in front of the door.

“Where are we?”

“My house. Well, the house I’ll be living in for the time I’ll be your guardian angel.” Beca opened the door and led the redhead into her living room. They both sat down on the couch.

Chloe furrowed her brow. “Wait, I thought everyone only had one guardian angel? Like the same person for their whole life?”

Beca snorted. “God no. Do you have any idea how crowded it would be if there was a guardian angel for every human on earth? And we do have some other stuff to do. Watching over you guys is a job, not a purpose. Some angels work as guardian angels, some as cooks and police men. We even have boy bands. They are terrible but that’s not the point. What I’m trying to tell you is that most of the guardian angels have a few clients. They check in on them once or twice a day and get updates on their lives. When they notice that something isn’t right or something might go wrong, they usually stick around and watch over them for a few hours. But this guarding business isn’t fool proof. Why would anyone die in an accident if their guardian angel was always around to save them? The only way to die would be because of old age or illness.”

“Huh. I haven’t thought about that. But why am I your only client? I mean, if you usually have more than one person to protect, how come I get special treatment?”

Beca shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s pretty convenient for me. I can live in a nice house and have to concentrate only on you. And I have a lot of free time. If you’re at home I can relax and I can relax during school.”

“That reminds me, you did go to school, right? I mean, before you became an angel? How does that work exactly? Did you die?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “You have a lot of questions. And you’re not afraid to ask the hard ones either. Yes, I went to school before I died. Never finished high school though. I died a few weeks before graduation. And yes, I died and became an angel after that. They pitied me and made me an angel I guess. It wasn’t my time to die yet or something like that. My guardian angel screwed up and here I am. I don’t know how it works exactly, but not everyone has the chance to become an angel. And before you ask, no, the people who don’t get to be an angel don’t automatically go to hell. There are three places you can go if you die, but I’m not really allowed to tell you. You already know way too much about the after life.”

“Can we maybe start at the beginning? This is a lot to take in. I’ll ask a question and you’ll try to answer, all right?”

“Sure.”

“Um, okay, so you died and became an angel. There are different kinds of angels and you have different clients you have to protect. But that doesn’t always work. You have a life up there and boy bands and houses? Can you eat? Even though you are dead?”

Beca grinned. “I love food! So yes, I can eat. As far as I can tell, everything works the same way it works for you. And I wouldn’t call me dead exactly. I mean, yes I died, but my heart is still beating. Don’t ask me about the specifics. We do have houses and apartments and all that stuff. We have to live somewhere, you know? It’s similar to life on earth. Just in the sky.”

“Huh. But how come nobody ever comes down to earth to continue their lives if there is no real difference between angels and humans?”

Beca shrugged. “It’s not allowed. We are allowed to visit earth but we are not allowed to stay there for an extended period of time. And it’s strictly forbidden to talk to any family members that you left behind. We have a subdivision of the police who take care of the cases where an angel approaches their living family. It’s not pretty. I recommend not doing that. Ever.”

Chloe rose an eyebrow. “How come you’re allowed to tell me all this stuff then?”

“Um, well, I’m not exactly allowed to tell you everything but this is a special case. And Michail is pretty high up in the ranks and he said I could do this however I wanted. Protecting you will be way easier if you know what I’m doing and why. If you start causing problems or telling other people I could always just erase your memories. No problem.”

“What?! You can do that?!” Chloe exclaimed and jumped up from the couch and took a few steps backwards to increase her distance to Beca.

“Calm down. Yes I could do that, but there are some very strict rules about it. I’m not allowed to do it on my own, I always have to consult my superior or a different guardian angel to discuss things. If the other person doesn’t agree about the memory wipe, it won’t happen.”

The redhead slowly sat back down on the sofa. “This is so strange. Are you sure I’m not dreaming? You sit there and talk about having died but not being dead and about wiping people’s memories and a special division of angel police forces.”

“We can take a break if you want?”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, that would be great.” She looked around the living room. “Hey, why don’t you show me the house?”

“Um, sure. I haven’t seen all of it yet, I just arrived this morning but we can discover it together.”

“Great!” Chloe exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed Beca’s hand and dragged her to the hall. The brunette was a little taken aback by the action but shrugged it off. Who was she to deny the beautiful redhead physical contact? If Chloe wanted to hold her hand, she didn’t have a problem with it. 

Twenty minutes later they were back in the living room. They were just about to sit down on the couch again when Chloe's stomach rumbled loudly.

Beca chuckled. “Are you hungry?”

Chloe blushed. “A little. Do you have any food here?”

Beca shook her head. “No, sorry. But we can order some take out? Or go somewhere and eat something, I'm hungry too.

The redhead nodded. “Sure. Why don't we go to this one pizza place in the city? They make awesome pizza. And we can pick some stuff up from the store after that if you want. I don't want you to starve. Wait, can you starve? I mean, you already died once, can you die again?”

Beca grinned. “Apparently the break is over. Pizza sounds great and it would be great if you'd come with me to the store.”

Chloe nodded. “Sure, no problem. Just wait a second, I'll send a text to my mom so she won't worry.” The redhead quickly typed something on her phone and put it back in her jeans pocket. “Let's go.”

They made their way back to Beca's truck and once again, Beca opened the door for Chloe. The redhead smiled at her in thanks and climbed into the truck. 

As soon as Beca started driving, Chloe started asking questions again. “So you didn't answer my question. Can you die a second time?”

“Um, yes, but not because of illness or old age. Do I have to worry about you having a strange interest in my physiology? If you're not happy with something I do or have done, please talk to me and don't stab me with something sharp. I don't handle pain very well.”

Chloe got a thoughtful expression on her face and quickly slapped Beca on her right arm. 

“Ow! What the hell?!” Beca had jumped a little and was rubbing her right arm. “What was that for?!”

Chloe shrugged. “I wanted to test if you could really feel pain.”

“Why? I just told you I don't like it!”

“The zombies in the movies usually don't feel much.”

“Zombies?! You think I'm a zombie?”

“Well, you died but you're alive. The logical conclusion would be zombie.”

Beca groaned loudly. “Oh come on, you've seen my wings. I'm an angel! A-N-G-E-L! Can you repeat that for me?”

Chloe chuckled. “No need. I believe you. Somewhat. Well I believe that you have wings. But the other stuff... we'll see. Can I see them again? Your wings? Are they as soft as they look?”

Rolling her eyes, Beca smiled at the redhead in her passenger seat. “As long as you believe that I want to protect you, I'm fine with it. You will start to believe the other things in time. Um, I don't have a problem with it, but why do you want to see them?”

Chloe's eyes sparkled. “Are you kidding me? They look so fluffy and white, like feathery clouds. I want to touch them, I'm sure they are extremely soft. Do you need to wash them? With conditioner or something? Or are they naturally like that?”

Beca looked at Chloe as if she hadn't ever seen her before. “Dude. What are you talking about? They are wings, not hair. I usually just fly through some rain clouds and they are clean again.”

“Can you dye them? With hair dye?”

Beca parked the car in front of the pizza place and turned in her seat to stare at Chloe incredulously. “Hair dye? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“No, really. Just imagine it, you flying through the clouds with fluffy pink wings. That would be extremely cute.”

“You are insane. If you ever so much as go near my wings with a bottle of hair dye, I'll hurt you.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “I though you were supposed to protect me?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I'm not protecting you from everything. Just the life threatening situations. I could care less if you split your nails or something.”

Chloe's eyes widened. “What? A girls nails are nearly as important as a girls hair! You have to protect them, Beca! It's life or death for me. Do you have any idea how long it takes to grow them back to acceptable length and then make them look beautiful? Days, Beca, days!”

Beca shook her head. “Insane. She's insane. I should have never accepted Michail's proposal. I thought this assignment would be easy. I thought I could relax and do nothing for a while.”

“What are you mumbling about?”

Beca shrugged.

“Whatever, let's go in, I'm starving.”

Beca snorted. “No, you're not. It takes a lot longer for a person to starve.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I am. And don't take everything literally, it was a figure of speech.”

“Don't roll your eyes at me, that's my job. And yes, I know it was a figure of speech. But I wanted to point it out anyway.” The little brunette opened the door to the pizza restaurant. “Go on, I'm not getting any younger over here.”

“Such a gentleman. Oh, that reminds me, how old are you? When were you born? And don't make fun of me again, this is a serious question.”

Beca led the way to an empty table and they both sat down before answering Chloe. “I'm 18. That wasn't a lie. I've been an angel for three years, so if you want to be specific I would be 21. But angels don't age, so I'll always look this gorgeous.” She playfully flipped her soft auburn waves over her shoulder and smirked at Chloe.

The redhead snorted. “You obviously don't lack in the confidence department.”

Beca shrugged. “No.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Okay, so 21, that's not too bad.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “Not too bad? Regarding what?”

“Don't mind me. So when can I see your wings again? And you told me something about powers earlier today. What can you do?”

“If you really want to see them again, I can show them to you when we're back at my house. And 'powers' is maybe a bit misleading. As I already told you, my senses are stronger than the regular human senses and I can place some sort of glamor over a specific area. In case there is something the regular humans aren't allowed to see. The memory wipe thing is just in case something goes really wrong. I'm a little faster and stronger than humans, but that's about it. Nothing overly magical. Well, except for my sword, that thing is wicked cool.”

Chloe's eyes widened. “You have a sword?”

Beca nodded. “Yeah, it's awesome. I get these lessons in sword fighting and they are a lot of fun.”

“What would you need a sword for? Isn't that a little medieval?”

Beca shrugged. “They told me there was a reason every new angel needed to learn defending themselves and others with their swords, but I don't know the specifics. Something about some evil angels that were exiled a few thousand years ago. They think they'll come back or something. I don't really care, but learning how to wield a sword is really badass.”

“Huh. Well, then let's hope these evil angels won't come back anytime soon. Do you have your sword at your house? Can I see it later?”

Beca grinned. “I always have it with me. But I'll show you later.”

Chloe furrowed her brows and looked a little closer at Beca. “You have it with you? Right now?”

Beca nodded. 

“Well, where is it?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Just because I have it with me, doesn't mean you can see it.”

“So it's invisible?”

“Not really. I don't really get it either. I can summon it if I need it and I can send it back when I don't need it anymore.”

“What? Send it back where?”

Beca shrugged. “I don't really know. Just where it goes when it's not here. It's the same with my wings. They are not exactly invisible, you would still feel them if they were, but they are just gone. And if I want them back, poof, there they are. Some strange angel magic shit. I asked my trainer once where the swords come from, and he said some bullshit about the strength of the heart and manifestation of powers. I kind of didn't continue listening after that.”

“Huh. So your sword and wings come and go as you please?”

“Yeah. It's working great so far, and I was too lazy to ask some other people.”

They were interrupted by the waitress and quickly ordered their food. After the pizza had arrived they ate and talked about random stuff. Chloe was surprised how well she got along with the sarcastic angel. They joked with each other and had a great time. 

After their meal, Beca insisted on paying and they got back to the brunette's truck. 

“Really Beca, I can pay for my own food. You don't need to pay for me.”

“I know. But I wanted to. It was nice talking to you. It's been a while since I talked about random stuff and made jokes. Thanks for that.”

Chloe shrugged. “It wasn't anything special. Thanks for paying, I'll pay the next time. Short question though. Where do you get your money? Do you get paid for being a guardian angel?”

Beca snorted. “Of course. I already told you, it's like a job. You get money every month and even health insurance. It's great.”

“Okay, but where does the money come from? And do you use the same currency we do?”

Beca nodded. “Yes. And I get the money from the government. They get it the same way you humans get your money. By working and making deals. They have companies and invest in the stock market. I don't really know. But it's all perfectly legal.”

“Huh. This is all so strange.”

“Yeah, it was the same for me three years ago. But you get used to it.”

Beca started the car and they drove back to her house. It was already after 7 when they arrived there.

“Do you want to go home now? It's getting late.”

Chloe shook her head. “No, I want to see your wings and sword. My mom knows that I'm coming home late, we have a few hours left.”

Beca shrugged. “Okay then. Come on.”

They got out of the car and Beca showed Chloe into her backyard. 

“Okay, so you wanted to see my wings again, right?”

Chloe nodded excitedly.

Beca grinned and took off her plaid shirt. She gave it to Chloe and turned around to walk a few steps, increasing their distance. Chloe could make out some vertical rips in the other girl's tank top. She squinted her eyes a little to get a better look.

“Are those slits in your shirt? And oh my god, do you have a tattoo?”

The brunette angel chuckled. “Yeah, They are in all of my clothes. I don't want them to get shredded every time my wings come out. And yes, I've got a tattoo. Well, two to be exact.”

“Can I see them?”

“You are so nosy. You want to know, see and touch everything.” 

Chloe grinned. “Can you blame me? You are extremely interesting.”

Beca started smirking. “Why, thank you. Okay, wings first, then sword, then tattoos, all right?”

“Yes!” Chloe said excitedly and took a few steps back to give Beca some room.

Beca smiled in Chloe's direction and spread her wings.

Chloe was mesmerized by the sheer size of them. They were nearly as tall as Beca herself and looked like the softest, most fluffy white feathery clouds she had ever seen.

She couldn't help herself and made a high pitched sound in the back of her throat. “Oh my god, please let me touch them, Beca, please!”

Beca sighed. “Come here. I can't say no to that face.”

Chloe beamed and quickly skipped over to Beca and stopped in front of her. She leaned forward and looked at the wings closely.

“They look so real. Like they are part of your body.”

“They are.”

Chloe carefully lifted her hands and touched some of the feathers. Her eyes widened and she stroked them a few times. “Oh my god, they are so soft. Like the down feathers of a baby bird. How do you manage to not touch them all of the time? I could stand here for hours, just touching them.”

Beca grinned, a small blush on her face. “Thanks I guess. And it took a little while to get used to them and believe me, I did my fair share of touching them shortly after I got them. But it got a little awkward quickly. My wings are extremely sensitive, so touching them all the time would be like touching parts of your body all the time.” 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So you feel it when I touch you?”

Beca nodded, blush still firmly on her face. “Yes.”

The redhead continued brushing her hands all over the little brunette's wings not being bothered by the red color that had slowly crawled on the smaller girl's face.

Chloe sighed. “This is so awesome. And you can even fly with them.”

Beca chuckled and took a step back from Chloe, trying to discourage the girl from touching her again. It wasn't a bad feeling, but being touched all over made her feel a little... uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, it's pretty cool. If you want to, I can take you flying some time.”

Chloe's eyes widened and nearly popped out of her head. Before she could say anything, Beca interrupted her. “But not today. It's getting late, you remember?”

Pouting, the redhead let her head fall forward a little but nodded.

Beca grinned. “Great. So, you want to see my sword?”

Chloe giggled. “This would be so awkward if you were a guy Beca. Especially after telling me that touching your wings turns you on. But yes, please show me your 'sword'.”

Beca's blush returned with a vengeance. “I never said that!”

“You didn't have to. It was totally obvious.”

“I...no... I mean... ugh, I hate you. Why did you have to touch them everywhere? You're the worst.”

“They are so fluffy! I couldn't help myself.”

“Right. Please don't do that again.”

Chloe's pout returned. “But I want to touch them again! It's like touching the clouds.”

Beca glared at her. “No. I would have considered it three minutes ago, but now you embarrassed me. No more touching of the wings for you.”

“But...”

Beca shook her head. “No. It's your own fault. Now, sword?”

“Yes, please.”

Beca rolled her eyes and materialized her sword. It was a beautiful silver longsword with a golden hilt and a delicate pommel. It was about 90 cm long and had some strange markings carved into the metal of the blade. 

Chloe came closer and looked at it. “This is so cool. Can you fight with it?”

Beca nodded and then shook her head. “Well, I know some moves. And the spars with my trainer go reasonably well. But I wouldn't know if I can fight with it. I never really tried. Since it's pretty unlikely that I ever have to fight with it, it's just a pretty cool toy.”

“Can I hold it?”

“Sure. But it's pretty heavy. Be careful.”

Chloe nodded and took the sword from Beca. She could barely lift it. “Uf, how the hell do you wield this thing?”

Beca grinned and flexed her biceps. “These help a lot.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah. The superhuman strength has nothing to do with it.”

The brunette shrugged. “You asked.”

“Whatever. Turn around now, I want to see those tattoos.”

“Bossy.” Beca mumbled, turned around and put her wings back where they came from. Wherever that was.

Chloe stepped a few steps closer until she stood directly behind Beca. She tried to see the tattoo but Beca's tank top was in the way. After trying to move it around for a while, she gave up.

“Take off your shirt, I can't see.”

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe. “Excuse me?”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Don't be shy. Your tattoo is on your shoulder blades and I can't see it with your tank top. So take it off.”

Beca groaned. “You are a terrible person. Why am I hanging out with you?”

“Because 'Michail' said so. We have to talk about him too. I haven't forgotten.”

“Ugh, fine.” Beca said and lifted her tank top over her head. She crossed her hands in front of her chest and glared into the distance. Chloe stood behind her and pushed Beca's hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way.

“Nice bra.”

“Hurry up, it's cold.”

“Your tattoo is a pair of wings.”

“I know. I have seen it before, you know?” Beca replied sarcastically.

“Don't be a smart ass. They are beautiful. They look a lot like your wings. Are they modeled after them?”

Beca nodded. “Yeah, I got the tattoo shortly after I became an angel. I thought it was appropriate. I liked the thought of having wings, even if I don't have them out, you know? It's a little bit cheesy, but I liked it.”

“I like the idea. And the tattoo is beautiful. Really suits you.”

“Thanks. Can I dress myself now? I don't feel like standing around in underwear all day.”

Chloe giggled. “You can totally rock that look. If you ever feel like not wearing a shirt, don't mind me, I'll be in the background appreciating the view. And I haven't even seen the front.”

Beca turned her head and gaped at Chloe. “Did you just flirt with me? What the hell? You were really suspicious of me earlier today.”

Chloe shrugged. “Well, you convinced me that you are telling the truth. And you're nice to look at. And you have fluffy white wings that I only get to touch if I'm nice to you, so...”

Beca rolled her eyes and quickly put her tank top and plaid shirt back on. “You are so weird. So, let's get you home okay?”

“We haven't talked about Michail yet.”

“We will talk about him some other day. I'm pretty sure you're tired. Hearing all of that must have been exhausting. It's a lot to take in.”

Chloe nodded. “Okay. And yes, I'm pretty tired. But you're just so interesting.”

“Whatever. Come on, I'll take you home.”

They went back to Beca's car and quickly drove over to Chloe's house. It only took a little over five minutes.

“Woah, we really live pretty close to each other.”

“That was the whole point. I can only protect you if I'm in the neighborhood. So, get inside and go to bed. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want a ride?”

Chloe thought about it for a moment. “No, I'll get a ride with Aubrey. Thanks for the offer though. Good night. Wait, do you need to sleep?”

Beca chuckled. “I don't need to, but I do. Good night Chloe. Call me if something is wrong.”

“Will do. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

 

“You summoned me, master?”

A deep but pleasant voice answered. “Yes. Go and fetch your team. It's time.”

“Finally! We've been waiting for this for thousands of years! I'll bring her to you, master. And then the prophecy can finally come true.”

The tall dark haired man with piercing silver eyes leaned back in his throne. “Yes. It's time to give me your daughter Michail. Once I'll have her, we'll finally be free.” He chuckled softly to himself, planning the demise of his most hated adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the nice comments for the first chapter :) I'm glad some of you seem to like it. It's so much fun to write this story, I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter as well :D


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Chloe left the house without saying good bye to her mom. She loved her mom but she was still pissed about the canceled vacation and wanted her mom to know it. So she slammed the door and quickly jumped into the backseat of Aubrey's car.

"Hey guys."

"Good morning Chloe."

"Hey Chlo. How did your evening with Beca go?"

"Oh, it went well. We... Wait, how did you know I was with Beca?"

Stacie giggled and grinned at Aubrey. "See? I knew she was with her. I don't know why you would think she would have been with Tom. She told him she had plans during lunch, didn't you listen?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I did listen but I thought she would have changed her mind or something. And I was a little surprised that she didn't tell us where she was going."

"Um, guys? I can hear you."

Stacie turned in her seat until she could look at her redheaded friend. "Why didn't you tell us that you had something planned with Beca? Do you like her?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "What? No! Where did you get that idea? I've barely known her for a day."

Stacie shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. And I was just guessing. So what were you really doing?"

Beca hadn't told her not to tell other people about this angel business but Chloe had a feeling that talking about it with her friends wouldn't be the best idea. Keeping it a secret for a while longer until she could talk with Beca seemed like a good idea. "We got pizza and went to her house after that. We talked a little and then she drove me home."

"You've been to her house? She lives alone, right? How can she afford a house?"

Chloe shrugged at Stacie's question. "I don't know how she affords it but yes, she lives in a house. Alone."

"What did you guys do then? You can't tell me that you guys didn't do anything other than talk."

"She showed me the house and we talked. End of story."

Stacie squinted at Chloe. "I'm not sure I believe you. But I'll let it pass for now."

Chloe sighed and was happy that the drive to school didn't last very long. They were driving into the parking lot and Chloe could see that Beca's truck was already there. After Aubrey parked the car, the girls got out of it and started walking to the main doors of the school. Before they made it in, they were interrupted by a loud shout of "Babe! Wait!"

The redhead rolled her eyes but turned around with a fake smile on her lips. Aubrey and Stacie had noticed their friend's odd behavior and shared a questioning look between them.

"Tom, hey. How are you?"

The tall brunette guy walked over to the girls and greeted Chloe with a kiss. Chloe reluctantly returned it but made it quick. "What's up?"

"We've got another new student today and he is way cooler than that strange girl from yesterday, come on, I'll introduce you." He grabbed Chloe's right hand and pulled her over to his group of friends.

"Beca is not strange, don't be rude." Chloe said as she followed Tom. Stacie and Aubrey decided to wait for Chloe at the front doors.

"I don't like her babe, sorry. But Bumper is a cool guy, come on I'll introduce you."

Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled at the new guy when Tom stopped dragging her along. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Bumper smiled at her and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you as well, Chloe Beale."

"Um, yeah. So, you're new here?"

Bumper nodded and continued staring at her. "Yes, my brothers and I moved here this week." He turned to look at Tom. "You haven't told me that your girlfriend is this gorgeous. A little warning would have been nice."

Tom grinned. "She is, isn't she? I'm a lucky guy." He made a move to grab Chloe's hand but she crossed her arms before he could.

"Yeah, so lucky. Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here."

"Sorry babe. Won't happen again."

Chloe nodded. "I hope so. So, it was nice meeting you Bumper, but I have to get to my classes. See you around." The redhead was about to leave but Tom put an arm around her shoulders and stopped her."

"We still have around ten minutes, why don't we talk some more? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I've been busy, I told you that. We can meet up soon."

"Why don't you stay here after school and watch me at practice? Bumper said he wanted to watch too, he's thinking about joining us. You could tell him a little about our school and the town and then we can get a burger after that. What do you think?"

"Umm..." Before Chloe could answer, a small brunette girl suddenly appeared mext to her and grinned brightly at everyone.

"Hey Chloe! Hey Tom and hello people I don't know."

There was a short pause when nobody said anything. Bumper watched her suspiciously and scowled at her. Tom sighed. "Hello Beca. What are you doing here?"

"Saying hello to you guys, isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah. Well, this is Bumper, another transfer student."

Beca turned around to look at Bumper again and put her hand out for him to shake. He gave her a fake grin and shook her hand, tightly. "Hello Beca. Is that short for something?"

Beca carefully extracted her hand from his grip and shook her head. "Nope, just Beca." She turner around to look at Chloe. "Hey Chloe, can you help me with something? I think I didn't understand some of the homework we got yesterday and I don't want to get in trouble on my second day here."

She grabbed Chloe's hand and started dragging her away. Chloe didn't like the way the brunette was treating her but she didn't want to talk to Bumper any longer so she went with her. "See you later Tom!"

The boys just looked at them strangely but continued talking about football.

When they were far enough away, Chloe stopped and snatched her hand back from Beca. "What the hell? You can't just grab me and pull me off somewhere. Yes, I let you this time but that was only because I didn't like the conversation with Bumper. If you do that again, we will have a serious problem, alright?"

The tiny brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I just have a bad feeling when it comes to the new guy. Would you maybe stay away from him if I ask nicely? I didn't seem like you liked him that much anyway."

Chloe sighed. "I don't like him but that is not a reason to avoid him. It seems like he and Tom are going to be friends and I can't just stay away from him if we're going somewhere together. But I won't actively search him out, okay? And good morning to you too, by the way."

Beca looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. Good morning Chloe. And thank you for trying. I'm not sure what it is with him but something is wrong with him, I can feel it."

"Wrong, as in some magic angel stuff wrong?"

Beca shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not sure."

The redhead sighed again. "Well, I'll try to stay away from him. But you'll tell me the moment you have any new information. On this weird feeling with Bumper and on the other stuff you're supposed tp protect me from, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you, don't worry."

Chloe smiled shortly and was about to turn around to go back to the front doors of the school when Stacie and Aubrey walked up to them.

"Hey Beca. Why are you two standing over here? We've been waiting for you Chloe." Stacie said as she send a big smile in Beca's direction.

Chloe shrugged. "Sorry, it was nothing. We have another new student and Tom introduced us. Beca arrived and we talked a little about homework."

Stacie raised her eyebrows. "Homework? Seriously?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I had some trouble but Chloe helped me. Enough about us, I don't know anything about you two, why don't you tell me about yourselves? I guess it wouldn't hurt since we're probably going to hang out a lot."

"Oh?" Aubrey looked at Beca suspiciously. "And why is that?"

Beca grinned again and grabbed Chloe's arm to hug her sideways. "Because Bella Swan here and I are going to be great friends. And since you are her best friends, we'll probably be doing all kinds of crazy stuff together."

The moment the Bella comment had left the brunette's lips, Chloe had scowled at her and pushed her away. "Can you stop it with the jokes? I'm sorry okay? Let's just go inside, classes are about to start."

Chloe turned around and started walking inside the school. The other three girls watched her walk away. 

"Huh. I think you pissed her off, little hobbit."

Beca scowled. "I'm not particular fond of degrading comments regarding my height, so shove it, alright?"

Stacie shrugged. "Sure. So, Chloe told us that she went to your house yesterday. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Chloe's fun if I don't make fun of her."

"What did you do then?"

"Huh?"

"At your house? What were you up to?"

"Um... I showed her around and we talked? What else is there?"

Stacie groaned. "That's what I'm trying to find out. You can't tell me you only talked and then brought her home. We're talking about Chloe here. She's hot."

Beca rolled her eyes. "We're talking about Chloe who is in a relationship. And thanks for assuming I was gay. Way to stereotype guys."

"Sorry. But you kinda have a vibe going on. So what did you do?"

"We talked."

"Ugh, that's so boring. Bree, she's not telling me anything. Why are you so quiet anyway? You're supposed to help me!"

Aubrey shrugged. "You were doing a great job of making this whole conversation awkward. It was fun to watch, you didn't need my help."

"You guys suck. You really do."

Beca couldn't help but snicker at that. "You really want to know what we did?"

"Yes!"

Beca motioned for Stacie to come closer and even Aubrey was interested enough to move in a little.

"Well, we talked. And then we made out like horny little rabbits on the couch. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if you are joking or not."

Beca laughed and started walking away. "Well, figure it out then." 

Stacie looked at Aubrey. "She was making fun of us, right?"

"I think so. Chloe wouldn't cheat, not even on that douche bag."

"You're probably right. Well, let's go, we don't want to be late."

Aubrey nodded and they made their way into the school.

 

As soon as Chloe had left Beca and her friends behind, she breathed deeply. She didn't know what to do about Beca. She was extremely interesting and she was a genuine angel. Chloe wasn't so sure about the danger thing but she would deal with it when the time came. Until then she would have fun. Even if Beca's behavior was getting on her nerves a little. She didn't appreciate being told what to do. 

When she walked into her first class of the day, only a handful of students were in the room. She didn't pay any special attention to anyone until she sat down at her desk and noticed two people she had never seen before sitting at the desk directly in front of hers. 

"Um, hi. Are you guys new?"

The blonde girl and the brunette guy turned around and smiled at her. "Hi. And yes, we are. I'm Jesse and this is Amy."

Chloe smiled back at them. "I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you."

The moment Chloe had told them her name, Amy had slapped Jesse's arm excitedly. "Dude! That's her! Oh man, we're so lucky. The first person we talk to is the one we were looking for."

Chloe furrowed her brows. "Um, you were looking for me?"

Amy turned her eyes back to Chloe. "Yes. Well, more or less. We were looking for Beca but since she's here for you, I guess she's not that far away, right?"

Jesse jabbed his elbow into Amy's side. "Amy! Don't tell her everything, we need to speak with Beca first."

The redhead's eyes widened as she realized who was sitting in front of her. Probably sitting in front of her. "So you guys are Beca's friends?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah."

Chloe leaned closer to them. "Like from, up there?" She whispered and pointed her index finger upwards.

The brunette boy's eyes widened. "She told you?!" He hissed angrily.

Chloe leaned back quickly, not knowing if he was angry at her or at Beca.

"Woah big guy, calm down. Let's talk to Beca first before you get mad, okay? Don't scare the girl, it's not her fault."

Jesse breathed deeply and shot an apologetic look in Chloe's direction. "Sorry, I was just surprised. Do you know when Beca will get here? I'd really like to talk to her."

Chloe shrugged. "It's okay. She was outside a few minutes ago, I'm sure she will turn up for class eventually. And say, do you know why we are getting so many new transfer students this week? Is this all related to the ... You know?"

Amy snorted. "We don't know. But it's strange and we'll keep an eye out."

“Huh. Thanks. So, how do you know Beca?”

Amy grinned widely and was about to start telling a story when Beca showed up in the room and sat down next to Chloe with a scowl on her face. “What are you two doing here? I’m working.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “So you don’t like my company after all? It’s all work for you?”

Beca’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. “No! I just want to get rid of them. I do enjoy your company and I hope we will become great friends. Sorry.”

The redhead grinned brightly. “It’s okay, I was joking. Sorry but the opportunity was too good to pass up.”

“You suck.”

Chloe giggled. “I know.”

Jesse and Amy were watching the two girls with raised eyebrows until Jesse cleared his throat. “Um, Beca? Can we talk to you?”

Beca nodded and looked at her two friends expectantly. “Sure. What are you doing here?”

“You want to talk here? Where she can hear?”

Chloe scowled at him. “’She’ has a name. And if you don’t want me to overhear, you could talk somewhere else.”

“Don’t be rude Jesse. I told her what I am and I’m sure she figured out where I know you two from. Nobody else can hear us, what’s up?”

Jesse sighed. “Sorry Chloe. We are not allowed to disclose our nature to humans but I guess Beca doesn’t care and did it anyway. It was nothing personal.”

Chloe nodded, accepting the apology but she was still a little miffed about the way he had talked to her.

Beca groaned. “Can you please tell me why you two are here now?”

“Bossmann told us to keep an eye on you and Red over here. He thinks that she is in danger and we should stay around and help if something comes up.”

“I’m capable of protecting her on my own, thank you very much. Why don’t you go back and tell him to not waste your time.”

Amy snorted. “No way. This is like a vacation.”

“Fine, do what you want. I really don’t know what his deal is. Everything is fine and Chloe is not in danger. Do you two know any specifics? Why is he so worried? Has he told you anything?”

Jesse shook his head. “No, he just said that we should help you protect his daughter and that she was in danger.”

“Woah! What? His daughter?!” Chloe interrupted.

Beca groaned loudly. “Now you’ve done it. Couldn’t you have kept your mouth shut a little longer? I hadn't told her about that part yet."

"What do you know about my father? He died a few years ago." Chloe turned her head to look at Beca. "The first time we met, on the roof of my house, you said something about my father. Is he still alive? I mean as an angel?"

"Maybe this isn't the best place to explain all of this. I promise that I will tell you as soon as school is over, okay?"

Chloe was about to protest but when she got a glimpse of the clock on the wall, she noticed that she hadn't been paying any attention to her teacher for over half an hour. She sighed. "Were you going to tell me? About him? If Jesse hadn't accidentally said something?"

"Yeah. But I've been waiting for the right time. I mean, we've only known each other for a day, there haven't been many opportunities where I could have told you. But I wasn't planning to keep it a secret or anything."

Chloe nodded to herself. "Okay then. We'll talk about it later."

Beca nodded and turned her head to look at her two friends. "Good job Swanson."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's fine. Do you two have a place to crash?"

Amy grinned. "We planned to stay with you. You've got such a big house, I'm sure there is enough room for your two best friends."

The little brunette sighed again. "That's what I thought. Okay, you can stay but you have to behave yourself."

"No problem, thanks shortstack!" Amy said and shared a high five with a grinning Jesse.

Beca rolled her eyes again and shared an amused look with Chloe. 

The rest of the morning was spent in class, listening to the teachers and Amy's and Jesse's quiet complaints about the curriculum. According to them, they learned all of this stuff when they had been almost two years younger than Chloe was now and that it was boring and unnecessary anyway. Chloe just tried to ignore them while Beca wrote something in her notebook that didn't seem like notes for the class to her.

When lunch hour finally came around, Jesse and Amy followed Beca and Chloe to the table Aubrey and Stacie were already sitting at.

"Hey guys" The redhead said as she sat down next to Aubrey. "This is Jesse and the blonde one is Amy. They are Beca's friends. They moved here as well but apparently the paperwork got mixed up a little so they are starting a little late."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Aubrey Posen."

"And my name is Stacie. So you two are friends with Beca?"

Amy nodded and grinned at them. "Yeah, nice to meet you two too. And yes, that little ray of sunshine over there has been our best friend for a long time. We couldn't just let her move without us, so we decided to move here as well."

Beca looked up from her tray of food and scowled at Amy. 

Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "Oh? That's really nice of you. Say, Beca, why did you move here in the first place? You came here without family, right?"

The little brunette nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I just wanted a change of scenery. My grandmother owned the house and after she died, she gave it to me. I decided that now was a good time to use it."

Chloe looked at her incredulously and leaned closer to her, so only she could hear. "You totally pulled that out of your ass, didn't you?"

Beca smirked and turned her head to look back at Aubrey.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that she has passed away."

Beca shook her head. "It's fine. It's been a while and I've come to terms with it. It will always hurt but you can't change the past."

Aubrey nodded and turned to Amy and Jesse. "And you just followed her here? Don't you guys have any family that are worried about you?"

Amy was about to open her mouth but Jesse stopped her with a well places kick under the table. "Beca is like a sister to us and it wouldn't have been right to let her go on her own. Our families understand that. It isn't like we'll never see them again, we just traveled a little with Beca and now we are here."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "Sounds plausible. Do you think you will stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, you could come with us to Florida on spring break! That would be awesome!" Stacie decided to interrupt.

Jesse looked at her questioningly. "Florida?"

Stacie nodded excitedly. "Yes, we wanted to go to Miami Beach over spring break with a few people. You guys could come with us and get to know a few more people."

"Um, Stacie? I thought I told you that I couldn't go? Would you just go without me or did you forget about it?"

"I'm sure you can convince your mom to let you go. And we would never go without you."

Chloe sighed. "I really don't think I can convince her to let me go. She really wants me to go to my grandma's birthday."

"We'll come up with something, don't worry Chlo." She turned her head to look at Jesse, Amy and Beca. "So, what do you guys say? Want to come with us if Chloe's mom let's her go."

A loud shout of "Awesome, count me in!", a nod and a quiet "Sure" and a "I don't have anything planned, so why not" was heard and Stacie grinned brightly.

"Great!"

"Hey babe!" 

Everyone at the table (apart from Beca who was still looking into her notebook) looked up to see Tom, Bumper and a few of their friends walking over to them. Tom sat down next to Chloe and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Hey Tom." Chloe said quietly.

"So, are you going to watch football practice today?"

"Um, sure, if you want me to."

Tom smiled brightly. "Great! You'll tell Bumper about everything he needs to know about the school, right?"

Chloe shared an uneasy look with Beca but nodded non the less. "Sure. You'll come too, right Beca?"

The little brunette nodded. "Of course. I think I still have some trouble with the homework, you could help me with it?"

Chloe nodded quickly. "Yeah, no problem."

Tom groaned loudly. "Does she have to come? No offense Beca, but I thought I could enjoy some time with my girlfriend. Alone."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Oh? So why does Bumper gets to come?"

"Because he is my friend."

"And I am Chloe's friend. You don't have a problem with that, right?"

Tom scowled at her but shook his head. "Of course not."

"Well, we don't have a problem then, right?"

"I suppose not."

"Anyway, Chloe, I have to tell you about that cute dress I saw at the mall the other day." Stacie said, trying to change the topic. The tension between Beca and Tom was pretty thick and nobody wanted them to start fighting in the middle of the cafeteria.

Bumper had sat down next to Jesse when they had arrived and watched the interactions with interest. He knew what Beca and her two friends were. He had felt them the moment he had left his car in the parking lot earlier that morning. 

What he didn't understand was that they didn't seem to know what he was. They were wary of him, especially Beca, but he didn't understand why they couldn't sense him the way he could sense them. 

His fingers started playing with the ring on his left index finger. His master had given it to him for this mission and had claimed that it would help him. He hadn't told him how, only that it would. 

Grinning slightly he continued watching the others. If the ring masked his presence like he thought it did, this mission would be easier and even faster than he had expected. The moment he got a moment alone with the redhead, he would grab her and bring her to his master.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooo, another multi chapter fic. I'm sorry xD I had this idea in my head that had to be written down. I have a lot of ideas for this one and I hope some of you like it. I know that fantasy is not something everyone enjoys, but I like it :) Also, Angel-Beca? Who wouldn't like it? (At least that's what I'm telling myself...) Thanks to NinaR22 for being an awesome friend and telling me that this is a good idea ;) Please let me know if you like it or not :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Follow Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886204) by [Malvie_Trash69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvie_Trash69/pseuds/Malvie_Trash69)




End file.
